Matake the Hedge-wolf
Backstory His father was originally a member of the of the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters, but he is now an outcast. After a period of feral outbursts the other members saw him as a threat to the group, himself, and their cause. So they voted him out of the pack and never heard from him again. He eventually meets his future wife as they battle each other time and again. Months later they got married and had two sons. The first born being Matake. Throughout his entire life he was trained in the ways of the sword with a day or two out of the week dedicated to training in hand-to-hand combat. His father died when he was 8, but not before leaving a legacy for himself in the form of the Yaseinoken. Matake and his brother now work together to perfect this dangerous style of fighting. There is only one instance when Matake lost control of himself, and that was on the day his father died. Found covered in blood and claw marks he tells his son in his dying breath "I'm sorry son... for what I did to you. Don't... let..." Did he kill him or did someone else do it. Personality Matake is usually quite disciplined, training for most of his life in swordplay and martial arts; he is also dependable and responsible, showcasing that he is trustworthy. However, his serious disposition makes him a bit introverted; keeping him from making real connections with others. Not to mention he is quite easily angered; and when he's angry, he can often lose focus. Relationships Zukio Matake's younger brother and training partner. Powers & Abilities Supernatural Condition Matake is super fast and super strong. With a single swing he can cut down multiple demon troopers, level 3 troopers in fact. He's fast enough to dodge the Lightspeed Attack, even avoiding attacks that move faster than light. As tough as he is, he can tank multiple attacks from level 3 opponents; Matake's stamina lets him fight for at least 5 days. Enhanced Swordsmanship With years of training in swordplay, Matake is able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill; this allows him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas with one swing, cutting through solid materials such as steel, and even hold back his strength to deal damage to his foes without killing them. He wields a very light, super durable weapon called the Kazekira, Wind Killer. This single-edged blade is his go-to weapon when he gets serious. It has no special abilities or anything just a weapon Matake wields with masterful skill. By swinging his sword at a high speed, he can use Hacking Wind; the shock wave produced by it can slice through nearly anything. A strong enough energy barrier can block it, and the only way to dodge is to focus on the motion of his swings; since air itself is invisible, targets must use less conventional methods of detecting the incoming attack, but the air current from the dodged shock wave will cause flinching. Also, the further it travels the wider it expands; and he can use this move in junction with other techniques. With Rolling Wolf Drop he jumps into the sky, sword in both hands above his head, Matake Spin Dashes back down toward his foe. Basically, a Homing Attack using a sword. Matake swings his sword upward, in a crescent moon fashion, as he jumps; this is his Shearing Lunar Jump. Using Flash Howler, he lunges forward at light speed with his sheathed sword; blitzing passed his foe, he slices through them and immediately sheathes it back.The strike itself is accompanied by a howling sound. With Sharp Tornado he spins around like a top with his sword extended to his side.Luther He can also move around and like a tornado he draws foes in and slices them up with his sword; he can also use this in conjunction with Hacking Wind. Matake has two defensive techniques: Spinning Iron Wall, where he spins his sword at high speed and repels projectiles; and Shredding Barrier, by swinging that spinning blade around him he can produce an omni-directional barrier. His Piercing Fake-Out lets him block and deflect his foe's attack with his sheath, and then follow up with a thrusting strike. Matake's Furious Fang Assault is performed by him leaping and swerving around the target with a mad dance of blade swings, slicing up the target in the process; he finishes up with a piercing strike. Martial Arts Proficiency He also has great skill in hand-to-hand combat; he know judo, karate, and a special fighting style passed down through the generations, Yaseinoken. Otherwise known as "Feral Fist", it's a style in which the user taps into their primal instincts to enhance there physical abilities and senses, but it comes at a price. The deeper their mind goes into this primal state the harder it is for them to control there actions, until ultimately they are permanently swallowed by their own savagery. Fortunately, he has other fighting styles he can use if he is ever unarmed, like Karate and Judo. Reserving the latter for much stronger opponents, using their force and power against them. Only using the Feral Fist as a last resort. Feral Mind Matake can tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows him to perform at vastly increased capacities; taking and inflicting damage that he wouldn't be able to in his normal state of mind. In some cases, his mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, he is little more than a wild animal. By safely tapping into his feral mind, Matake can acquire enough speed, reflexes, and agility to jump around his target while ripping them apart with his claws; this is his Clawed Mad Dance. Trivia (Add fun facts about your character here.) Gallery (Add pictures of your character here.) Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Wolves